1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a light-emitting device, and more particularly to a light-emitting device having a heat dissipation carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a conventional light-emitting device illuminates, the light-emitting element of conventional light-emitting device will generate heat at the same time. In general, the generated heat is convected or conducted to an exterior through a heat dissipation plate of the light-emitting device.
In general, the heat dissipation plate is formed by using the spinning process. However, since the spinning process is subjected to several restrictions and only can manufacture the heat dissipation with simple structure and appearance, the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation plate is thus restricted.